


Casual Sex

by monbebearmy1996



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Smut smut and more smut, after the female titan, as happy as you can get with this show, levi struggles, this the updated version of my first try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebearmy1996/pseuds/monbebearmy1996
Summary: “Will- can you stay? With me until I fall asleep?”Levi stares at me unblinkingly for a few moments before nodding his head slowly. “Sometimes I forget just how young you are. How young all of you are. We’ve all been thrust into this life. Never had time to be a child. Yes; I’ll stay with you. For as long as you need me to.”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 52





	Casual Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2015 on fanfiction.net under the name ‘liebdeinetraume’ and decided to re-write it. This was my very first fanfic _ever._ I’ve come pretty far, I think. Since my very first baby received some good comments on that site, one stating that it could use some work- which I agree- I’m going to update the shit out of it. I’ve written quite a few fanfictions in the past couple years, so I think I can make it better and post it under my new pen-name.
> 
> (Leb Deine Traume is an amazing fucking song by Luxuslarm. My German teacher in HS introduces us to it; I fell in love with it immediately.) Also; the title is after My Darkest Days’ song ‘Casual Sex’. I had a MDD phase in 2015 😅. 
> 
> But enough of my reminiscing. Enjoy my very first fanfic of my very first ship. <3 I’m not going to rush this one. It’ll be much longer than the first one, and not as rushed.
> 
> ***I’m re-reading it now, and I can’t stop cringing at my vocab 😬😬😬 If you see any errors, it’s because I’ve slipped into a groove and forgot that this is first person. 😅

_I can’t feel my legs…_ I think as I stumble along the corridor. 

It’s been a week since the day I lost my squad against the female titan. My mind weighs under the crushing knowledge that I’ve killed my team. So, to counter these thoughts, I’ve snuck into the kitchen and stolen some wine. 

There are two hallways in front of me, or so it seems. My vision has gone blurry, a mild throb pulsing behind my eyes and causing everything around me to multiply. 

I haven’t seen the captain anywhere in days. He’s probably locked himself in his office. Everyone sees him as this cold, distant man, but I can see behind his veil. 

Where others see a vacant expression, void of care and warmth, I see a protective mask hiding what’s truly going on behind his silver eyes. It’s the same mask Mikasa wears sometimes to avoid thinking of how many we’ve lost; the same mask Armin saw when he told her that I died. 

Though, right now I couldn’t see past his mask even if I’d tried. I can’t even focus on my own feet as I slowly crawl toward my cell. There’s an image in my mind, and it’s a crystal clear picture of my stiff cell bed. 

I make it four steps before I look up, locking my shaky gaze on the captain at the end of the hallway. About twenty feet from my useless shell of a body. 

Stupidly, I can’t help but try to duck behind one of the tables against the wall to avoid his icy glare, but instead of shooting gracefully to the side, I take a step and crumple face first to the cement floor.

Well, I officially have the grace of an infant. 

I hear his footsteps stomp toward me, and I close my eyes in preparation. I knew he saw me the moment I laid eyes on him. 

“Oi, the fuck are you doing?” he spits. “I’ve been waiting by your cell for over an hour. Hurry up and get down there so I can lock you up and go the fuck to sleep.” I crack one eye open and peer up at both Levi’s, squinting to keep them one person. 

The captain is downright _oozing_ irritation. He’s staring down at me like I’m a roach that needs to be exterminated right now before I dirty his home up even more. I can’t help but flinch from the stare. I knew he blamed me for their deaths. It hurts seeing the proof on my hero’s face, though. 

“Sorry sir, ‘m going to my cell right now.” I slur, raising my head from the stone floor to get up and salute my captain. I stumble slightly as I overcompensate to appear sober, and Levi’s eyes narrow.

“Have you been drinking, Yeager?” 

I gulp and nod hesitantly. He heaves a weary sigh before closing his fist around my wrist and tugs me in the opposite direction from my cell. I can’t tell where we’re going; my only thought of the warmth from Levi’s grasp. From how others speak of the elder, it should be ice cold, like he were a walking corpse. 

We enter the kitchen what feels like two days later, and he leads me to the small table in the middle of the room. Pulling out a chair, Levi shoves me down onto it and stalks over to the sink. Pulling a cupboard open, he removes one of the small clay cups and leaves the room. 

A few minutes later, he returns with a cup now full of water from the well outside, and sets it down gently in front of me. “Drink. A few cups of water will help keep a hangover away.” he grunts. 

I give a small bow of my head, picking the cup up, draining it in one gulp. My eyes watch the elder carefully, head slightly clearer than it was in the corridor. His eyes are focused toward the wall, vacant. 

This has to be the first time he’s ever treated me like I’m human. The nicest he’s ever been to me, by far. 

When he sees I’ve drained the cup, he picks it up and leaves again, returning with yet another full cup of water. 

This happens twice more, all in complete silence. My head feels a lot less cottony than it did an hour ago, and I can’t stop fiddling with my fingers. 

“I’m sorry.” I whisper, eyes cast down at the table. I can’t bear to look at him right now. I can’t handle the accusatory glare I know will adorn his face. 

“Eren.” 

My head snaps up at the sound of my name. He doesn’t really ever call me by my first name. It’s usually brat or Yeager. 

“What happened out there was not your fault.” Levi says, his voice soft like he’s reassuring an injured animal.

Tears impose upon my vision and I can’t help but stare at his sharp face. Guilt eats away my heart and stomach like acid, moving to my throat as I fight to speak.

“It was my fault. I shouldn’t have listened to the others. I should have transformed. I’m too weak without my titan form.” I whisper, my eyes still glaring a hole in the table. “It was because of my incompetence that our squad is dead.” 

I can’t hear anything other than our breathing, and I begin to wonder if I shouldn’t have just stayed quiet. 

“Come on. You’ve had plenty of water. It’s time for bed.” he says finally. 

“Captain?” I mumble, hesitant to say what’s next. 

“What?” 

His eyes peer into my soul, yanking me out of my drunken daze. Every particle in my body singes my veins, raising the hair on my arms. My whole world has become this man. This man who’s beaten me, yelled at me, looked at me with disgust and sometimes disappointment.

“Will- can you stay? With me until I fall asleep?” 

Levi stares at me unblinkingly for a few moments before nodding his head slowly. “Sometimes I forget just how young you are. How young all of you are. We’ve all been thrust into this life. Never had time to be a child. Yes; I’ll stay with you. For as long as you need me to.” 

A tear slips away from my eye’s grasp, sliding down my face to gather at my chin in a tiny pool of sadness. Levi hesitates for a second before coming toward me, lifting his hand to wipe my tear away. I feel his thumb graze my skin, electrifying my body. I feel as if there’s a string pulling me closer to him, pulled so tight it’s nearly impossible to break it. 

I let my head fall. I don’t care about the repercussions anymore. My head lands on his shoulder, a weak whimper slipping past my lips before I can bite my tongue. Levi stills under me, but I don’t care anymore. 

A touch suddenly lands on my back, and I jerk in surprise. I didn’t expect him to touch me. Everyone seems terrified of me anymore; no one wants to look at me, much less touch me. When I feel his hand begin rubbing small circles into my shirt fabric, I turn my head and press my nose into his throat. 

My hands come up to clutch at Levi’s shirt, sobs beginning to tumble from me like waterfalls. I can’t control myself anymore as I cling to my superior in desperation. Levi’s arms move to wrap around me now. I can feel the strength in his arms as he squeezes me. He’s so much smaller than me, but stronger.

“I could have saved them, but they told me no. I could have stopped their deaths, but I ran like a coward.” I whimper, my words soaking into Levi’s skin. 

“You did what you were told.” Levi says, his arms giving me a quick squeeze. “You followed orders. You made the choice to trust your squad. It’s not your fault. Choices are made, and we learn from our mistakes. We will not let their deaths be in vain. We’re going to catch this bitch and we’re going to finish her.” 

I can’t help but observe that this is the most I think I’ve ever heard Levi speak. To more than just Erwin, at least. 

“Come on, let's get you to bed.” he says again, moving away to take my wrist gently and lead me down to my cell. 

When we arrive, a slight shiver slips down my spine and I use my free hand to gather my cloak more tightly around my shoulders. Levi catches my movement and his eyes soften. “Sorry. I know it’s a little cold down here.” 

I nod, brushing it off like it doesn’t bother me. The look he gives me tells me I didn’t succeed. 

“Lay down. I’ll sit here beside you while you drift off. I won’t go anywhere.” he says, sitting in the wooden chair beside my bed. The thing gives a worrying creak under even Levi’s light weight, but doesn’t give in either way. 

I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I can’t keep my eyes off his face. To his credit, he isn’t glaring at me like I’m a roach anymore. 

“I’m sorry. I know no one wants me here. It seems even with my titan form I’m useless.” I whisper. 

Levi raises his hand, pausing to think over what he’s about to do I guess, and finally moves to take my hand. “It’s not that we don’t want you here. We need you. You will learn how to control your titan with time. People don’t know how to handle things they don’t know. They’re stupid to think that we don’t need your help. They fear you, because they don’t know you.” 

“You don’t know me.” I murmur. Levi’s eyes soften and he uses his free hand to move a piece of hair from my face. “I’m starting to learn.” 

“Sir-” I begin, but stop. How can I ask him that? It’s much too personal. 

“What?” 

“It’s nothing. Nevermind.” I say hurriedly. 

“Eren.” 

I stare at him for a heartbeat, before saying, “you’re not like this with anyone else. I’ve never seen you so... “ 

“Kind?” 

“That’s not what I was going to say, sir. More like… tender.” 

Levi looks down at our joined hands, our fingers having intertwined when I wasn’t paying attention, and says quietly, “no one else feels reliable enough to show my feelings to.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You have abilities that help keep you alive. You can heal wounds, even life ending ones. My fear of you dying isn’t as- immediate- as others. They can’t regenerate like you. If they lose a limb, they’re dead. If you lose a limb, you grow it back. I don’t feel as afraid to get close to you.” he says finally. 

All I can do is blink. “You _want_ to get close to me? Why? I don’t have any longer to live than the rest of them. I have to die, too. When it’s over, they’ll kill me. I’ll be the last.” I say, baffled. 

Levi rolls his eyes, leaning down to press his lips to my forehead. “Not if I have any say in it. I’ll stash you somewhere that no one will ever look.”

Everything feels like a dream right now. I’m dreaming, right? This is definitely a dream. There’s no way Levi is talking to me like this. 

Well, if it’s a dream I might as well use it to my advantage. 

Ignoring the warning signs in my head, I move my head up just a little, catching his lips with mine before he pulls away. My eyes are slit open just enough to see his eyes widen in shock. 

Pulling away, I feel my blood boil hot in embarrassment and I utter a small, “sorry…” 

Levi keeps staring at me for what feels like hours before he surges down, our lips crashing together like tsunami waves.This feels like a dream, but also not at the same time. 

“Captain-” I say breathlessly, moving away from Levi for a moment to catch my breath. His eyes roam my face freely, a finger caressing my cheek. “What have you done to me?” 

“What?” I say, confused at his sudden question.

“I’ve never- what kind of spell have you cast on me?” Levi says, eyes full of awe and a shimmer of fear shines behind that awe. 

“I’m a shifter; not a witch.” I say jokingly, my way of trying to drain that fear from his eyes. With a chuckle, Levi leans back down and takes my breath away once again. 

The kiss begins gently, but I suddenly feel his teeth pull my bottom lip and a groan sails away from my throat. The kiss isn’t so gentle anymore. 

“Eren-” he begins, his hands moving to grip my shoulders in a hard grip. I pull away to look at him, and he looks like he’s struggling with his self control. 

“We can’t. This- you’re just a child. I’m your captain- this is wrong.” he whispers, words contradicting with how hard he’s holding me. Like he never wants to let go. 

“Age only matters in normal situations. What about this is normal? We’ve been brought up to fight. Many of us have had to witness terrible things. I don’t feel like a child. I feel like an old man. Wisened by his harsh battles and harsher environments. I’m not being raised with a child’s past. I’ve grown up with an adult’s nightmare. We all are.” 

Levi stares down at me, his eyes saddened by my words. “Just this once, Eren. Just this once we’ll let ourselves have this. I won’t treat you differently than the others after this.” he says, brushing a strand of my hair from my eyes.

His words sting, but I understand. This can get Levi in trouble. It isn’t as dangerous for me; but it’s dangerous for him. “Okay, sir. I’ll take whatever you give me.” 

“Levi.” 

“Huh?” 

“Call me Levi when we’re bed. This is more of an intimate setting than on the training field.” he says, standing to crawl up onto the bed, situating himself between my legs. 

The words settle in my mind and tears spring to my eyes. A single drop trickles down my face like a small stream broken from a river and Levi catches it with his finger in a tender touch. 

“Okay, Levi.” I say, tasting the name on my tongue. His eyes shimmer at the sound of it and he leans back down to capture my lips once more. What should probably be slow and full of pent up emotions turns fast- like a hurricane breaching the shore.

In a fit of need for his skin under my fingertips, I fist his shirt fabric in my hands and pull, a tearing sound filling the room as buttons explode and litter the floor. 

Levi gives me an incredulous stare before narrowing his eyes and grumbling, “you owe me a new shirt, brat.” 

I give him a snarky grin before tossing his shirt to the side, my fingers moving to caress his pale skin. The warmth of his body sends shivers down my spine, a pang shooting down my spine at the knowledge that I’ll only get this once. 

“Le-Levi, I have some oil under my mattress.” I say, stuttering as he moves his lips to skitter over my jaw.

He pulls away in astonishment and says, “how the fuck did you get oil down here?” 

“Hanji doesn’t always pay attention when they bring me down here. I- um…” I stop abruptly, but I’ve already tattled on myself. “I snagged it from the kitchen…” 

His face is unreadable before a small smile pulls at the corner of his mouth and he clicks his tongue. “If I wasn’t about to fuck you I’d kick your ass, Yeager.” 

Regardless of his words, I slip a hand under the mattress and come back a moment later with a smallish bottle of cooking oil. “Hanji needs to step up their game.” Levi mutters under his breath before taking the bottle from me.

“Wait- why do you have this?” he asks me suddenly, his fingers removing the cap as he stares at me with mirth in his eyes. 

“I use it to finger myself…” I mumble, aware that he already knows this.

Levi’s pupils dilate and he smirks at me, his hands moving to my belt. With deft fingers, he unhooks my buckle and pops my button open. I help him shimmy my pants down, tossing them to the side to join his shirt. With quick hands, I yank my shirt off, baring myself completely to my captain. 

Levi stares down at me, dribbling the oil over his fingers and saying, “you enjoy fingering yourself, do you?” just as his finger dips to rub the perimeter of my hole. 

“Ah- yes- I do.” I groan as his finger slides to penetrate me, my hips lifting to sink his finger deeper inside of my body. “Levi- more-” I pant, uncaring for how desperate I sound.

“Eren if I prep you too fast-” he begins, frustration in his voice. Behind that is still a tinge of worry, though. 

“I don’t care. I want to feel it for days- who cares if it hurts. I’ve dealt with worse.” I spit.

Levi jerks at the words, sadness spilling into his eyes for a split second before lust takes over once more, and suddenly there are three fingers being shoved inside me. The burn stings like a bitch, but it hurts so good. 

_“Ah~”_ I shout, feeling Levi’s hand clap over my mouth to stifle my moans. “Shit- Goddesses, Eren, you’re going to ruin me for everyone else.” the elder says, making me wonder if he isn’t totally in control of his mental state. Surely I wasn’t meant to hear that.

Reaching around, Levi winds his arm around my waist and his hand encloses my cock, pumping me a few times to distract me from the pain. His fingers crook, padding along my walls as if looking for something. Anticipation crawls up my throat as I prepare, and suddenly my body jerks, back arching off the bed as stars erupt behind my eyelids. 

“Ah! Fuck- there, Levi, right there! God- do that again!” I say as quietly as I can.

He smirks, eyes shining in triumph, as he begins to piston his fingers in and out of me, fingers slamming into that sweet spot every time. I’ve lost all ability to speak coherently as he keeps me in a constant state of euphoria. 

“Le-vi- I’m ready,” I say, my head thrown back at the assault that the elder is inflicting on me. 

“Shit.” he curses, standing to remove his pants. He crawls onto the bed, leaning over me with each of his legs on either side of my hips and kisses me, our lips melding together with desperate movements.

He lines his cock up to my entrance, taking quick breaths before he looks at me. “Please.” I whimper, my hips moving on their own accord, searching for any kind of pleasure.

With a quick exhale, Levi jerks his own hips forward, sinking into me balls deep in one swift push. My body locks up at the explosion of pain and he stops, letting my body adjust. 

“Go-” I gasp, locking my ankles around the lowest part of his back. “Eren-” he begins, sounding breathless and like he wants to give me more time. 

“Sir- please,” I pant, moving against him trying to force him deeper inside of me, ignoring the pain as best as I can. 

With a growl, Levi pulls back and presses back in slowly, eyes locked on my face as if looking for any hint to stop. With none, he rocks into me at a brutal pace, my head cocked against the pillows and my hands fisting the sheets desperately as I hold on. 

Grunts and skin slapping are the only sounds in the room, the damp smell of sweat and body fluids wrapping around us like a cocoon. My eyes are half lidded, dark and staring at my captain’s sweaty face, his eyes closed in concentration as a bead of sweat rolls down his temple. 

Unclenching one of my hands, I reach up and wipe it away, smiling as best as I can when he cracks an eye open to look at me. 

I give a small sigh, smiling dopily up at him. Suddenly, my eyes bulge and I yelp, pins and needles clouding my sight when he hits me in that sweet spot once more. “AH- fuck~” 

Levi gives a grunt, adjusting his hips and begins pounding into the bundle of nerves deep inside of me with each thrust. His hand has come back to cover my mouth, as I am no longer in control of my throat. 

“Sir- Levi- I’m close~” I whimper behind his hand, my voice sounding jumbled to my own ears. He gives a nod, speeding up his thrusts and wraps a hand around my cock, pumping me in time with each thrust.

I give a long scream that even a hand can’t muffle too much, white cum dribbling from my cock in a torrent. Levi groans as my muscles contract around him, hips jerking wildly before I feel warm wetness begin to spread inside of me. 

He slows to a stop, our gasping breaths echoing around my stone cell walls and slowly eases off of me. I can’t help but whimper as the cold air hits me once more, body exhausted as I sink into the mattress. 

Levi stands on shaky legs, looking around for something to clean us up with. “Use my shirt. I have to scrub my extra uniform tomorrow anyway.” I drawl. 

Levi grimaces but picks it up anyway, wiping himself down before crawling between my legs once more and cleaning me up. With a gentle kiss to my knee that I was not expecting, he stands and pulls his pants back up. Picking up his tattered shirt, he gives me a glare before putting it back on, the front dangling open. 

“And what exactly am I supposed to say if someone sees me going back to my room?” he grumbles, leaning down to pick up his boots. 

“I don’t know, say I got angry and grabbed at your shirt.” I say lazily, reaching for my blanket to cover myself up, protecting my bare skin from the cold.

“Yeah, and then they’ll wonder why you aren’t dead.” he says sarcastically.

“It would be a good story as to why I’ll be limping tomorrow.” I say with a grin. He shoots me an unimpressed glare before sitting in the chair beside me to lace up his boots.

“Okay, Eren. Let me get you chained up so Erwin doesn’t question us in the morning.” he says, a tinge of guilt in his voice as he says he has to chain me up. 

“Okay, sir.” I reply, soaking in his bare skin as much as I can, knowing I won’t ever see it again. 

Heaving a sigh, Levi stands for the final time and looks at me, as if mulling something over. Before I can ask what, he leans down and presses a soft kiss to my mouth. “Goodnight, brat.” he says, turning on his heel and leaving my cell. The sound of the lock rebounds off the walls, balling up a pit in my stomach.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

True to his word, Nothing has changed. He doesn’t treat anyone differently than he treats me. It’s been two weeks since that night and I haven’t been able to get the images out of my head.

Sometimes I daydream about him coming to me and confessing his love, begging me to let him into my body every night, but I always conclude that he never will. I cherish that I had the honor to even see him in that state. I haven’t told him that he took my virginity. He doesn’t need to worry about that guilt. 

I don’t think about who else he has fucked, or who he will fuck next. I won’t deliver that kind of pain to myself. He is my superior, and I am his soldier. That is all that there will ever be for us.

No one has suspected us for a minute. When asked why I was limping, I told everyone that I was training alone with the captain and landed wrong. They believed me easily.

I’m just joining my friends at the dining table for breakfast when Hanji comes running up to me. “Eren! Oh there you are. Erwin asked me to gather you, Mikasa and Jean for briefing on an outing tonight.” 

I sigh in relief that they haven't come to kidnap me for more experiments and thank them. I tell Jean what Hanji said when he finally arrives, Mikasa having already heard them, and we walk to the commander’s office together. 

When we arrive, I knock on the door. At Erwin’s voice to enter, we walk through the door into his office. 

“Ah, I see Hanji has found you three. You three will accompany Captain Levi tonight to do a perimeter sweep tonight at 21:00. We do this nightly, and have decided to allow you to accompany this time, Eren.” 

He glances up from his paperwork to make sure I’m listening and continues. “You’ve heard of the sweeps, I’m sure. They’re fairly simple. Just keeping an eye out to make sure there aren’t any titans wandering too close. There aren’t, usually.

“You will meet up with Captain Levi in the training yard ten minutes before your expected arrival. Do you have any questions?” he finishes. We shake our heads, the other two knowing about these already, and he nods.

“Very well. That is all, you’re dismissed.” 

We salute the captain and make our way out of the room, walking back down toward the dining hall. When we enter, we join the others at the table, hearing them all joking around. Connie and Sasha are fighting over the last piece of bread, Armin trying to reason with them and say they can each take half.

I trip on one of the stones in the floor that jut out, bracing myself for my fall. I feel arms wrap around me and look up to thank Mikasa, when I see Jean looking at me in concern.

“Thanks, horseface.” I say with a grin. He smacks my arm playfully before we sit down together, our thighs brushing each other slightly.

I feel someone staring at me all of a sudden and look around. My eyes meet steely grey ones and I jerk in surprise at Levi’s cold glare. He’s glaring daggers at Jean, and averts his eyes when he sees me looking. 

_Hmm. Weird._ I think, turning back around to pick up a bread roll. Sasha wails and I drop it, looking at her in alarm. “That’s mine!” she cries, snatching it from where it lies in front of me.

Connie lunges at her when she stuffs it in her mouth, and they roll around on the ground fighting over the last roll. 

“What did the captain want?” Armin asks, biting into his own roll. Mikasa gives me half of hers and I give her an appreciative smile as she fills Armin in on our mission tonight.

Jean leaves before us, saying something about he left his book in his room and he wants it for our breaks. As he runs off, I notice Levi’s eyes glaring after him. _What is his problem?_ I wonder, breaking from my thoughts when Mikasa asks me a question.

After we’re finished eating, we file out of the dining room and move down toward the training field when I feel a hand wrap around my wrist just as we’re passing a supply closet. 

“What-” I begin, attempting to tug my wrist from whoever has me, but they only hold on tighter. “Who the fuck-” I say loudly, only to feel a hand clap over my mouth. “Shut up, someone will hear us!” I hear Jean of all people hiss. 

“What are you doing?” I ask in astonishment. 

“I wanted to get you alone.” he says after a moment. 

“I’m surprised Mikasa didn’t notice you kidnap me. Why are we in here?” I say, turning to open the door. Jean grabs my wrist again and pins it to the wall. Stepping forward, he crowds against me and murmurs, “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” 

And kisses me.

Everything stands still as I stare at his closed eyes in shock. He moves his mouth against my still one, grunting in irritation before slotting a leg between mine and pressing into my clothed dick. 

A muffled moan escapes before I can stop it and he takes that as a go-ahead to slip his tongue into my mouth, tangling his wet muscle with mine. My eyes flutter shut as he rubs against me, and I forget who it is I’m kissing. 

My eyes fly open when I feel his hand move to undo my pants, and I’m about to push him away when the door flies open, light shining in to blind us after we’ve adjusted to the dark.

Once again, I go to- silently- thank Mikasa, only to stare into the cold eyes of an angry Levi. “Training began five minute ago. Stop fucking in this dirty ass broom closet and get the fuck out to the field.” he says, venom practically dripping with each syllable. 

We scramble from our cramped space, scurrying out to where we should have been ten minutes ago. 

When we finally stumble onto the grass, we avoid the eyes of everyone smirking at us. Reiner and Connie give us wolf whistles while Mikasa glares dangerously at Jean- Armin holding her by the arm.

Captain Levi steps out just after us and begins. 

Hours later, it’s now 21:00 and I’m exhausted. Levi pushed Jean and I particularly hard today. No doubt a punishment for our tardiness. I begin the long trudge back to my cell to change out of my training clothes when I bump into Levi.

“Watch where you’re going, Yeager.” he spits. I recoil from his tone and bow my head apologetically, moving to step around him, when he steps back into my path once again.

“Sir…?” I say, scared to know why he’s not letting me past. He’s been in an awful mood today. 

“What makes you think you can fuck other people?” he snarls. 

“Er, what?” I respond eloquently. “Uh- why can’t I?” 

He looks like he’s about to spit steam, honestly. “You. Why do you think you can fuck other people?” he repeats. 

I feel the hair on the back of my neck start to raise as I grow irritated, and tell him, “I didn’t initiate that. And why does it matter? Are you jealous? It was _your_ decision to make our night together a one night occurrence.” I spit. 

“I changed my mind. You aren’t allowed to see anyone else.” he growls. 

“What?! You want me to tie myself to a man who doesn’t want me in any romantic way? A relationship with Jean could actually turn into something. You said yourself we can’t have anything further than superior and soldier.” I shout, anger boiling at this point. 

Pissed, he shoots back, “please. You think he wants you for anything other than your ass? Desperate for someone to actually care and not be afraid of you, I’d bet you’d let anyone fuck you!” he yells. 

Blood drains from my face and I feel like I’ve been doused in a river during winter. Did he really just say that to me? 

Tears flood my eyes and I push past him harshly, running down the corridor toward my cell. 

He doesn’t follow. 

***

Forty-five minutes later I join my team in the training field. My eyes are still red and puffy from crying over what Levi said and Mikasa has already picked up on it. 

“Eren? What’s wrong? Did someone hurt you?!” 

She looks around as if searching for anyone who looks guilty, but I put my hand on her arm and say, “it’s nothing. Forget it.” 

Jean eyes me for a moment, looking concerned, but when Levi joins us we all snap our attention to him and salute. 

He eyes the three of us, eyes lingering on Jean and I for a heartbeat longer, before looking off toward the walls surrounding our castle and begins his speech. 

“We will be going outside the barrier walls in a few minutes. Gather your horses and meet me by the gate.” he says coolly, marching off to where his own horse stands tethered to a pole. 

After we’ve prepared our horses, we meet the captain where he said and wait for the gates to open. Jean rides up to me and sticks close, apparently still concerned for my mental well being. 

“Are you okay?” he asks nervously. 

“Yeah- just got into a fight with the captain.” I respond, looking off toward the forest. He looks relieved that it wasn’t about what happened in the closet. 

We haven’t ridden more than a mile when we spot a titan emerging from the forest. “Tie off your horses, we’re going into the trees.” Levi orders. 

Three of us fly into the trees while Mikasa goes after the one titan, taking it down in one swift move. She joins us moments later and we begin to fly from tree to tree. 

All of a sudden, there are titans surrounding us. 

“Get higher!” Levi shouts, aiming his gear high into the trees. “Where did they come from?” Mikasa shouts, but before anyone can answer, there’s a shout from Jean below them. 

One of the titans grabbed him, pulling him down toward its mouth. Jean struggles in it’s grip, shouting as he tries to free his arms. 

“JEAN!” I shout, turning to go after him, only to stop in my tracks as I see Levi zip down and slice the titan’s hand off, freeing Jean. 

Gathering their bearings, they each anchor themselves in a higher branch and meet Mikasa and I where we’re standing. 

Once he gets his feet under him, he sags against the tree trunk and slumps down, heaving as he regains his breath. I run over to him and kneel, shouting, “Jean! Are you okay?!” 

He pats my knee and starts laughing. “Oh my god, that was terrifying!” Smacking his arm, I shout, “you almost just fucking died! Why are you laughing?” 

I look up in time to see Levi staring at us with an unreadable expression, Mikasa shaking her head exasperatedly beside him. 

Once we’ve taken out the group of titans below, we survey around some more, not coming across any more titans. 

We make it back as the sun begins to peek over the horizon, exhausted but alive and without any scratches. Or, at least most of us. Jean has some bruises from his encounter with the titan. 

“Go clean up. Breakfast will be soon. You all can sleep most of the day after you eat.” Levi says, walking off toward the castle. 

I’m still not sure what the hell his problem is. He’s avoided me basically all day and all night. It’s his turn to lock me up tonight though, and I’m not looking forward to being alone with an angry captain. 

We meet our friends at the breakfast table after we’ve showered and relaxed a bit, joking around about Jean’s near-death. He hasn’t said anything to me about what happened yesterday, and I haven’t made any attempt to ask him. Hopefully he’ll drop it and we can just move on like nothing happened. 

I lag behind after we’re finished eating, not looking forward to going back to my cell. Armin and Mikasa give me sympathetic looks as I wave goodbye, and I begin the journey down to the bottom level. 

Sure enough, Levi is sitting on the stool outside my cell when I reach the last stair. We don’t say anything to each other, but he follows me into the room as I enter. 

Sitting on the edge of my bunk, I wait for him to start yelling, but he just sits beside me and looks like he’s having trouble forming whatever words he wants to say. 

“I’m not- great- at voicing my emotions. I’ve kept shit bottled up for so many years, it’s become second nature to shove something that hurts away and ignore it. That being said, I’ve been selfish. I haven’t let you in on my emotions, and I should. They revolve around you, anyway.

“You bring out so many things in me. Namely, my emotions. I can’t stop thinking of you and that night we shared together. You’ve completely stolen my heart and ran away with it. You’ve introduced me to what it feels like to be jealous, do you know that?” he says, glancing at me as if needing the courage to go on. 

“This morning, I don’t know what it was. I’ve seen how the horse kid looks at you when you aren’t paying attention. He was doing it this morning and something just snapped in me. I wanted to throw him over the wall and let the titans tear him apart.

“But that terrified me. I’ve never had the urge to just tear someone apart, before. But when I found the two of you in that closet- Eren I’ve never felt this way. I’ve fallen for you, against my better knowledge that this is dangerous. If you’re beside me, I can face anything. Even when you irritate me so much I want to leave you to sleep in the stables.” 

I give a snort at the last piece, wiping my eyes from the emotions that he’s pulled from my heart. “I’ve loved you since I was a child. It was hero worship back then, but once I’d met you, it was so much more.

“I won’t lie to you. It broke my heart when you said the first time would be the last. But I understood. As much as I’d hoped that you would change your mind, your safety is the most important thing to me.” 

I smirk, my finger moving to hook around his cravat, and purr, “I guess I was right, though. You came back to me.” 

His eyes narrow playfully and he pushes me down, crawling over me until his knees entrap my hips between them. “Getting cocky, are we?” he murmurs, flicking one of my shirt buttons open before licking a stripe from my sternum to my jaw. “We’re going to have to tame that attitude, aren’t we.” 

A low moan tears from my lungs when I feel his hips drop, pressing down and forward when our groins connect. He exhales sharply above me, coming down toward me to drop a desperate kiss on my mouth, rutting against me.

“Holy shit- Levi-” I begin, my mouth propped open from the pleasure my lower half is receiving. Prickles of pleasure lash out at my spine, my hands clamped tightly around his forearms. 

“Eren- where is that oil of yours, hmm?” he hums, peppering butterfly kisses over my face and neck. 

I throw a hand out blindly to reach under my mattress, coming back with the bottle of oil and all but shove it into Levi’s hand. 

“Eager, are we?” he chuckles, reaching down to pop open my pants. It’s a frenzy of teeth and tongues as our clothes fly to the floor, our bodies eager to touch each other without barriers. 

“Sir-” I breathe, growing frustrated with the elder’s teasing. His tongue circles my nipple, gripping it lightly between his teeth before he tugs. A moan releases from inside of me and I groan at the lack of anything inside of me.

“Yeager?” he prompts, smirking up at me from where he sits with my pink nub in between his lips. 

“I can’t do anything if you don’t ask.” he purrs, licking down my stomach before stopping at my cock, breathing heavily on it as he stares up at me. 

“Fuck me, Levi! God damnit, just fucking shove your dick inside me and make me forget who I am!” I shout, surprising him with my volume. 

“Your wish is my command.” he says with a growl, dripping the oil over his fingers and shoving three of his fingers inside me without warning. My body jerks from the pain, itching to run away from the intrusion, but I welcome it and moan loudly into the air.

My breath catches in my throat and my mouth opens in a silent scream when his fingers brush my prostate and I whimper when he moves to continuously abuse it.

“Le-vi- please-” I whine, my mouth not wanting to cooperate and say what I want it to. 

He must understand though, and when I look up at him, he looks like he’s struggling to keep from breaking me in half. 

“Let go, Levi. I can handle it.” I whisper, lifting a shaking hand to place my palm against his cheek. 

“I’ll hurt you.” he puffs out, face red and shining from exertion. 

“I can take it.” I repeat. 

Suddenly, like a string snaps in his mind, he lines his cock up to my entrance and shoves himself in without a moment's hesitation, not stopping for a single second before he sets his hips at a vicious pace.

Pleasure mixes with the pain as he slams into me, my arms wrapped around his neck as I hang on for dear life. 

“I- love- you-” I say, words punched out of me as he pistons in and out of me. Dropping his forehead to rest on top of mine, he murmurs, “I love you too, brat.” 

The words cause something to tighten in my chest and I’m cumming a heartbeat later. He gives a guttural moan above me, spilling inside me as his hips move slowly, riding out his orgasm.

“I know it’s only the second time, but holy shit I love having sex.” I gasp. 

His face jerks at that, raising to stare wide eyed at me. “Your second?!” he shouts, panic in his eyes. 

I nod sheepishly, nervous for his reaction. 

“Eren, I all but tore you apart the last time. Hell, I all but tore you apart this time! That was no way to give away your virginity!” he growls, head dropping to rest on my shoulder. 

“I couldn’t ask for a better first time, sir.” I murmur in his ear. He turns his head and glares at me, huffing at my words. “Still. You should have been cherished. We should have gone much slower. Your first time is supposed to be special, not rushed and painful.” 

“It was special, Levi. I spent it with my first and only love. I don’t have enough time to worry about trivial things like my first time being special.” I say. He glares at me and sighs. “You speak like you don’t have much time.” 

“I might not. Who knows what could happen. I don’t want to waste my time tiptoeing around my feelings.” 

Levi opens his mouth as if to speak but I kiss him. “We can talk about it in the morning. I’m exhausted. Can you lock me up?” 

He nods, moving toward the door and locking it before coming back. “What are you doing?” I ask as he crawls into bed beside me. 

“I’m staying here. I was supposed to grab you in the morning, anyway. Go to sleep, Eren.” 

I give him a smile, tears filling my eyes. I don’t know what my future holds, but I’m so happy to get moments like this. Spending time with the man I love. Who knows if it’ll stay like this forever; when or if I’ll turn from the angry, spirited kid that I am to a cold, calculating monster. A mindless titan. I’ll cherish these moments while I have them. 

“I love you, Levi.” 

“Love you too, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! I really hope you guys liked it. I enjoy comments and kudos :)
> 
> I haven't actually seen the last three seasons, because when there's a show I love I wait til it's over to binge watch it. I don't like waiting for new seasons. But thanks to Tumblr, I know who dies so far and what has happed to Eren up til now. And I gotta say. It's breaking my heart. He's gone from this sweet angry boy with some anger issues to a cold man who needs to chill the fuck out. :( 
> 
> But anyway. Here is my updated version of my OG Casual Sex.


End file.
